


T'HYLA'ES — A Voyage of Fate

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Developing Friendships, Epic, Epic Poetry, Epos - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Space Husbands, The Odyssey References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: The story of Kirk and Spock, told in the form of an epic poem, spanning Star Trek TOS, TAS, and the original movies, and including aspects of the reboot universe as far as it pertains to Spock Prime. True to the classical form, it will feature copious use of epithets and other poetic elements to which the modern reader might not be used (and which we usually don't want to see in contemporary prose).Structure:ProoemiumBook One — Possibilities (TOS season 1)Book Two — Choices (TOS season 2 and 3, plus TAS)Book Three — Regrets (the "lost years", TMP, and TWOK)Book Four — Wishes (TSFS, TVH, TFF, TUC)Book Five — Hopes (Gen, the "other lost years", reboot)Jumps in the timeline and retrospection are part of the fun. ;-)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Prooemium

**Author's Note:**

> I've started this massive project many years ago, and I think it's about time I archive it here. A word of warning: my life is busy and updates are slow (and I do have several other writing projects in progress). However, 80% of this piece is already written, and I try to edit and upload a new chapter ("song") every month.  
> If that does not deter you: welcome to the ride!

**T'HYLA'ES — A Voyage of Fate**

(Original title: T'HYLA'ES -- Halan T'Buk)

An Epic Poem by T'Lara. Translated from the Golic language and adapted by the author herself  
  
****

**Prooemium**  
  
Of two who boldly went where no one dared  
Before, to seek out life in ways unsung,  
Uncharted lands of vast deep space around,  
The sky no limit to their bravery,  
Sing, muse, and tell the story of their quest!  
Adventures — dangerous and great alike,  
Encounters — unforgettable for all,  
Exploring cultures, meeting friend and foe,  
A sea of knowledge still unsailed ahead.  
Sing, muse, and do not spare me joy nor pain,  
Of pleasure, grief, desire sing! Of dreams  
And challenges, success and failure,  
Of war and peace, delight and ire speak!  
And don’t omit their inner fights — relate  
Their wishes, disappointments, hope, and search  
For the essential part of every life:  
One’s very self — last frontier on their trek.  
As wanderers among the stars they came  
To find themselves inside each other's soul.  
Go on, dear muse, and sing your awestruck song  
Of what they did for love — uncounted are  
Its forms — a friendship gone beyond this term,  
So holy and so rare a mental bond  
Between the Vulcan and his Human mate,  
That all the wonders of the universe  
Must pale beside the magnitude of it.


	2. Book One: Possibilities — First Song: On Vulcan Sands

**Book One: Possibilities — First Song: On Vulcan Sands**  
  
"To death? A fight to death? This cannot be!  
For they are closest friends, each one would give  
His life to save the other one's in turn.  
How cruel must your people be to tell  
A man to kill his brother, murder him  
Whom he holds dear?" —  
"There is no logic in  
Your words. A healer you are, useful is  
The empathy, compassionateness which  
You honourably show to fellow men.  
But logic must prevail where law’s concerned.  
The captain gave his word — his actions we  
Expect to be on par in honesty.  
It is decided. Ring the bells for them!  
To follow our way their duty is:  
For Spock by birth and Vulcan heritage,  
By his own choice for Captain James T. Kirk.  
Let no one interfere — it is what is.”  
  
The Elder's eyes — their flames not weakened by  
The years — met glaring blue ones, desperate  
Yet helpless anger written well on the  
Emotional and Human face. The brave  
Ship's doctor, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, looked on  
As suddenly the fight began between  
Two brothers of the heart — a fight that none  
Of them did want. But Spock, the faithful friend  
And loyal officer, was stripped by now  
Of all his reason, logic, sanity.  
Caught in the feral fever of _plak tow_  
His only drive was set to mate or die  
Or kill. The golden one, James Kirk, was shocked  
At his friend's sight. Before he even could  
Think of a possible solution to  
Save both their lives, he found himself attacked.  
  
"Kill Spock? Impossible! Let him kill me?"  
He mused, a weapon, alien to him,  
In hands, "I will defend myself and try  
To knock him out, then have him beamed up to  
The ship — but surely Vulcan strength will make  
Me need a miracle to stay alive!  
And even if I were successful in  
My meagre plan — will he survive without  
A mate? Will I condemn him in the end  
To die in any case? — Alas! We're doomed!  
Is this my Kobayashi test at last?  
How will I pass? — By sacrifice alone!  
Let him kill me if there's no other way.  
It is what is — T'Pau had said. How true  
And cruel, slaying everything the two  
Of us once were and what we could have been."  
  
Tentative the beginnings were between  
The Human captain, youngest in the fleet,  
And his first officer, who seemed to be  
Superior in many ways, but Spock  
Did never boast about his skills — it was  
Illogical to pride oneself on traits  
And strengths given by nature or which were  
Acquired through one's will to learn, and some  
Capacities were simply part of Spock's  
Identity as Vulcan — nothing more.  
Kirk silently admired Spock for his  
Behaviour, this lack of ego while  
His personality was strong and firm.  
Unlike so many friends and comrades Kirk  
Had known. This logical, reserved, cool man  
Was unassuming, humble, always at  
His side, assisting without showing off.  
  
The Enterprise had been Spock's home before  
They met, eleven years of service with  
Chris Pike — a time of trust and loyalty.  
A valued captain, honourable man.  
And nothing less did Spock expect from Kirk.  
He was not disappointed by his new  
Commanding officer — yet this was clear:  
This captain was so different from Pike.  
There was a certain quality to all  
His words and actions, moves and bold ideas:  
Not recklessness, not false bravado, but  
The nerve and means to think outside the box.  
Combined with youthful charms and sparkling eyes,  
Alight with energy, brimming with life,  
Full of emotions, deep and copious.  
But never thoughtless, random, egotist.  
  
In frequent irritating games of chess  
The two found common ground, began to share  
More than the duty to their ship and crew:  
Companionship and trustful easiness,  
Found in a teasing smile once in a while,  
And answered with an eyebrow here and there -  
A friendship waiting in the bud to grow.  
It was in these still early days when it  
Was put to its first test, a cruel one.


End file.
